


依戀 番外03-05

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 依戀 [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee hyuk - Relationship
Series: 依戀 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237160
Kudos: 2





	依戀 番外03-05

**Author's Note:**

> ※赫海同人  
> ※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意  
> 現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結

03

「傻瓜啊。」

李東海撲上去抱著他的大傻瓜，像貓咪般在對方赤裸的肩上蹭掉臉上還沒完全乾透的淚水。

「不要說什麼對不起，我才不是一個人。」

他真的不是一個人嗎？當然不是了，他有那麼多深愛著他的家人、朋友，他一直都努力將自己的真心毫無保留地交付給那些被他認為可以依賴的人，而他也因此收穫了許多真摯的情感和回饋。

但身體的特別之處仍是在他的潛意識里種下了一顆「我是特別的」的種子，年幼的他一直守著那顆小種子，他知道他其實一直都沒有放棄尋找「那個人」，那個會永遠包容、深愛他，陪在他身邊的人。那人會用他滿溢而出的愛意和疼寵，澆灌那顆屬於他的種子，陪著他抽枝發芽，陪著他長成參天大樹。

他一直知道自己是特別的，但一直直到他遇見李赫宰，直到在那個人年年月月的陪伴下，直到李赫宰說出那句「固定同行人」，他才知道他的「特別」其實就叫做「獨一無二」，是這份獨一無二和各種各樣的元素組成了李東海這個人，不管是好的還是壞的，它都確實是他的一部份。

他的不安早就在不知不覺中有了歸落之處，所以不需要說什麼對不起，他從來都不是一個人，從前不是，以後更不會是。

04

李東海只覺得他現在十分開心十分得意自己終於勇敢地將秘密向戀人坦承啦，回想起剛剛戀人好不容易退伍後變得硬朗帥氣的五官又糾結成一團不知如何是好的表情，他就忍不住在心裡偷偷竊笑著，他的赫啊怎麼這麼傻呢，明明表白的時候還很帥氣來著，怎麼一轉眼又變成這副傻樣了呢？

某人也不想想方才是誰哭得眼淚嘩嘩地給人家嚇得不行，聽完表白後又愣愣的像隻小呆虎讓人搞不清楚究竟該拿他怎麼辦才好。

不過不管怎樣，偶爾「一副傻猴樣」的李赫宰在李東海心中還是十分可愛了，雖然不明白這個傻猴為什麼一到床上就跟變了個人似的，霸道強勢不說，不管他怎麼哭著喊著不要了不行了也不肯停下，還壞心眼地欺負他讓他叫什麼哥哥，明明自己也才大他幾個月而已！

不過他也不討厭這樣面貌多變的戀人就是了，在團隊綜藝里軟萌的「團欺」小盒，或面對後輩和工作時冷著臉嚴肅認真，讓台下粉絲嗷嗷叫著「哥哥up我」的李總。或是專屬於他一人，只對著他無限期開放的牙齦笑容和溫柔寵愛……全部都是他最愛的李赫宰。

05

「……海嗨，真的沒關係嗎？會不會對你有什麼不好的影響？現在會覺得不舒服嗎？剛剛好像射進去很多的樣子……」

「啪」的一下不留情地虎掌打斷那人在耳邊喋喋不休的擔心，李東海現在懶懶地靠在戀人懷裡，倆人泡在酒店房間附的半露天大浴池中，溫度適中的水溫很好地緩解了情事後的疲憊，李東海現在全身鬆軟軟的腦袋卻十分精神，好像放下了心中大石又像打通了什麼一樣，整個人舒適暢通的不得了。

剛剛何止是射進去了很多呢，李東海泡著水面無表情有些沒羞沒臊地想著，身邊這壞傢伙也不知道到底是射得多深，除了一開始流出來的幾滴，在他從床上坐起一路走到浴室，在淋浴處站著沖沖洗洗，甚至還到洗手台前拿起牙刷刷了幾分鐘，最後走進浴池里靠在戀人身上舒舒服服地泡著澡。過程中愣是沒有感覺到有任何一點液體順著地心引力流下，就好像那些來自戀人的體液都消失在他體內似的……阿西。

想到這裡小老虎不知是羞是惱地又抬起手甩了人一掌，在那人趕緊賠笑臉的表情中想了想，還是開口說道，

「長大後做過一次檢查，我那裡還是跟女孩子不太一樣的，不用太擔心……不然之後再去哥哥那裡看看吧。」

「……那我可以和你一起去嗎？」

李赫宰糾結著臉猶豫了一會，緊了緊摟著人的手臂最後還是氣勢弱弱地開口問道。

「你去做什麼？」

「我是！我是、我是你的男朋友，當然要去了……」

李赫宰聽到他懶洋洋不以為然地反問突然間不知道在激動什麼，嘩地一下挺直了脊背，最後卻又軟下去將下巴抵在他肩上悶悶地說著。

果然是個傻瓜，李東海靠在那人充滿安全感的懷抱中放空般地想著，他真是太喜歡他的大傻瓜啦。

Fin.


End file.
